The Letterman Jacket
by They.Said.Speak.Now
Summary: AU, OOC. Puckleberry. a little Fuinn. When bestfriends Quinn and Rachel, decide to break up Finn and Santana, things get a little out of hand and Rachel ends up falling for someone she never expected. Rated T for now.
1. Prolouge

Genre: Romance  
TV Show: Glee  
Characters: PUCKLEBERRY  
Other: AU, OOC.  
Rated: Teen, for now

Title: The Letterman Jacket

Chapter: Prologue  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Glee related….but I do own a glee necklace.

Sitting in seventh period, Rachel couldn't wait to go home. It was Friday, and that night her best friend, Quinn, was going to come over and hang out for the weekend. Tapping her finger nails on her desk, her long, wavy hair swished as she turned her head to look at the clock once again. Sighing in aggravation, Rachel started to lightly bounce her leg.

Finally, the last bell of the day rang and Rachel jumped out of her seat and grabbed her bag. Rushing to her locker, she grabbed what she'd need for homework over the weekend and power walked to her navy blue Corvette convertible. As she drove home, she thought about all the stuff she and Jane would do. If they were lucky, maybe they'd be able to trash Santana's relationship with Finn.

Finn was Rachel's next door neighbor and was like her big brother. He had been dating Santana, this bitchy, slutty, snob for over a year. Both Rachel and Quinn were sick of her trying to control their lives whenever she was over. So, after many arguments with Finn over it, they decided to take matters into their own hands.

Pulling into the drive way, Rachel shut the car off and walked to her house. Once upstairs, she threw her backpack on the floor and quickly changed into yoga shorts and a big t-shirt. By the time she managed to get downstairs, Quinn was already lounging on the couch with her long, lean, tan legs thrown over the edge.

"QUINN!" shouted Rachel running toward her

Jumping off the couch, Quinn met Rachel halfway in a hug, "RACHEL!"

Laughing the friends pulled back from each other.

"Ready for an…interesting weekend?" asked Rachel with an evil glint in her eye

Quinn smirked before replying, "Hell yea."

A/N: Yea I know. Boring. Sorry, but it'll get better! PROMISE! And yes, there will be puckleberry (did I not state that it was a puckleberry story?) Anyway, R&R! PLEASE. ANY criticism is accepted (:


	2. Chapter 1 Let's Have Some Fun

Genre: Romance  
TV Show: Glee  
Characters: PUCKLEBERRY  
Other: AU, OOC.  
Rated: Teen, for now

Title: The Letterman Jacket

Chapter: 1  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Glee related….but I do own a Mark Salling picture ;)

A/N: R&R. Please look at the A/N at the end of this chapter!

Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and together they went up to Rach's room to start planning.

"What should we do to Satan this time?" Rach asked bouncing onto her bed.

"How about… wait, no we did that already. We could…ah no, she'd see right through that."

Thinking, Rach exclaimed suddenly, "I HAVE IT! We could blast music into my backyard, and we- you and I could dance and sing along, but all the songs would either resemble what we think of Santana or who she really is."

"Rachel. You. Are. A. Freaking. Genius."

"I try."

Taking out a pen and piece of paper, the two girls sat down to think of what songs they would use in their plan.

"We could always do Girlfriend."

"At the end," and so Rach wrote that down as the last song they would do, "How about… Cheater, Cheater?"

"GAH! Country." 

"Don't be making fun of country music." Rach replied throwing a pillow at Quinn. Rachel and Quinn looked at each other for about two minutes before bursting into laughter.

A/N: I know, it's still boring, bleak and has no mention of Puckleberry :( but I'll get there! This is a Puckleberry fic hehe(: Anyway PLEASE REVIEW. I Want to know what songs you think Quinn and Rachel should sing to/about Santana…flames accepted too!

A/N 2: I meant to post this back in January/ February time frame but my computer was being stupid, then I got a new computer that didn't have Microsoft, so I had to wait for it to be downloaded THEN I had to transfer all my files and sort through them. Thank you for understanding(:

Xoxo,

Victoria


End file.
